Jace Cleans Up
by TheGirlOfThorns
Summary: After Alec and Magnus have a big party, their loft is left a huge mess! Can Jace stand it? Some Clace and Malec, but not a romance fic. This is basically me poking fun at Jace's OCD... please R&R! Mwah!


Alec woke up feeling groggy and hungover. He didn't remember a lot of the previous night, only that Magnus had finally convinced him to let him throw one of Magnus Bane's magnificent parties in honor of their engagement. The struggle had been long and real, Magnus insisting that the party would be the cherry atop the happiness milkshake and totally seal the deal for their engagement, while Alec argued with an equal amount of hutzpah that all it would do is make them both hungover and grouchy for an entire day. Needless to say, he had finally given into Magnus, and needless to say, Alec had been right. He sat up, clutched his head, and sighed. Today was going to be a terrible day.

"Alexander…" he turned to the man that he had presumed to be sleeping on the bed next to him at the sound of his name. Magnus looked groggy and tired, but he did not look anywhere near as in pain as Alec did. Alec idly wondered why Magnus never seemed to be hungover, even after excessive nights of drinking. He supposed that over the centuries he must have built up a tolerance to alcohol. Magnus tugged at his arm, and Alec let him wrap it around his torso and let Magnus pull him closer to him and peck him on the cheek softly. "I love you," Magnus said sleepily, and Alec decided that maybe his day, lying here next to his fiancé, wouldn't be so bad after all.

"I love you too, Mags," he said, and Magnus smiled before they both fell asleep again wrapped up in each other completely.

Jace, on the other hand, woke up alone. He had no idea why he was is a glittery loft, on a fuzzy pink faux fur couch- Magnus and Alec's loft, on Magnus and Alec's couch- but what he did know was that he couldn't stand it. The colour wasn't the problem, but rather the glitter all over the floor, the cups everywhere, and the garbage that was strewn about. There were phone numbers smeared on the wall of the kitchen in what Jace sincerely hoped was tomato juice, and beneath one of the numbers was the inscription "for your hot blonde friend xoxo." Jace smiled to himself, his terrible mood brightening a twinge. "I know I'm sexy," he said to the writing on the wall, smirking, "but I have Clary." And with that, he picked up a rag and began to scrub the walls until they were spotless.

He turned around. He had done a good job with the walls, he thought, but the rest of the apartment was still, well, disgusting. Alec and Isabelle had always made fun of his too-clean room, and Clary had too ever since he had met her. He could remember one specific incident where he had thought that something was out of place, and Clary, her hair disheveled from the make out session that he had interrupted to analyze the cleanliness of the room had responded, "yeah, Jace. There might be a dust bunny over there on the windowsill."

Jace rolled out of bed to look at the windowsill. When there was no dust bunny, he cursed aloud.

Clary had never let him live it down.

Now, Jace sighed at the huge mess that lie before him. He couldn't just leave it there. His OCD senses were tingling. He ran his fingers through his blond hair- that he knew was gorgeous- and got to work, hoping that his parabatai and his fiancé would not be too upset with him.

When Alec woke up the second time, he felt much better. His headache was gone and he felt safe and warm in Magnus's arms. Looking at the clock and realizing it was 1 P.M- time to get up by any standards- he leaned over and kissed Magnus on the lips to wake him up. He groaned. "Love," Alec started, "It's time to get out of bed. We can get pancakes from that place you like, if you want." Magnus moved a little.

"M'awake. One minute." Alec sat up so that Magnus could move without any interference. Finally, they both stood up. Magnus looked at Alec through cat eyes, the eyes that Alec loved so much. "Pancakes sound great, but let's go downstairs and make them together?"

Alec nodded.

Jace was pleased. So, so pleased with his work. The trash was gone from the floor and the furniture, there were no phone numbers written in blood- yes, Jace knew it was blood, probably for the vampires to drink, as soon as he had smelled it- on the wall, and everything was in its proper place. Not even a speck of dust was on the floor. He also had cleaned up all the glitter tat had been all over the floors, for even though he knew that Magnus may have deliberately put it there, his arms seemed to act on their own, unable to stand even a loose speck of glitter out of place. Once the room was to his liking, he then proceeded to make himself at home, reclining on the couch and watching one of his favorite TV shows- Weapon Testing on Ducks- while downing all the mangoes in the pantry. He was surprised by the amount of mangoes that Alec and Magnus had. He really, really hoped they were for eating and nothing else.

"JACE!?" he was startled by an angry voice. Turning around to see his parabatai, looking stunned and confused as to why Jace was there, and an extremely angry Magnus with blue sparks flying out of his fingertips, his mouth formed a comically perfect O. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Magnus had advanced on Jace and was standing in front of him, looking very, very angry.

"I cleaned up after your party. Saved you hours of work, You should be thanking my sexy self, not screaming at me." Jace, as usual, was full of himself, but in a charming and cute sort of way.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY GLITTER?" Alec walked over to Magnus and put a hand on his shoulder, whispering something in his ear. Magnus backed away a few feet from Jace after that, ran a hand through his hair, and tried to look calm. Jace didn't respond to his question.

"Blondie," Magnus asked again, "what did you do with it?"

"I threw it away. It was everywhere."

Magnus looked as if he were on the verge of tears.

"Darling," Alec said, "it's okay. I'll go buy you new glitter. You like the multicoloured kind, right?" Magnus just looked at him as if he were crazy.

"More glitter? New glitter? Alexander, the damage has been done. This man, your parabatai"- he gestured toward Jace- "has thrown away our glitter, and you just suggest we simply REPLACE it?"

"Mags, it's just glitter."

"You aren't going to leave to go buy me more. Goldilocks is. You and I are going to enjoy our breakfast together while he goes and gets me new glitter."

Jace scoffed. "Not happening," he responded. Magnus lit up his fingertips in blue and snapped his fingers.

"Get me new glitter." The or else was implicit. There was no need to clarify the snap. The meaning was implicit in the snap itself.

"I can't help it… it's a compulsion…" Magnus looked enraged. "Alright. I'll get you new glitter."

Jace headed out the door snickering. He could not wait to see the look on the warlock's face when he came home with a jar of plain black glitter.

**So that's it, guys! My attempt at a funny one shot. Did y'all think it was funny? Please please review! And let me know if there is anythig else specific you want me to write. I'm thinking something where the gang goes to Vegas... leave me feedback! Thanks for reading! I love you almost as much as Magnus loves glitter...**


End file.
